Enamorandome sin querer
by LittleOnFeliz
Summary: Austin y Ally son vecinos y se odian pero una apuesta cambiara todo.
1. Chapter 1

Holaa Todo bien? Esta sera mi nueva historia espero que les guste. Austin y Ally no me pertencen a mi sino a Disey.

Ally POV

Hola soy Ally Dawson, vivo con mi padre y soy hija unica. Tengo buenas calificaciones y mi mejor amiga se llama Trish es genial. Practico yoga y teatro. Soy vegetariana muy pocas veces como carne. No tengo novio pero me gusta un chico llamado Dallas, el es solo mi amigo.

Austin POV

Hola soy Austin Moon. Soy muy guapo , vivo con mis dos padres. Me encantan las chicas y a ellas les gusto mucho. Nunca he tenido una novia formalmente. Me gusta divertirme con mis amigos. Mi mejor amigo se llama Dez, es genial. Amo cantar y bailar

ALLY POV

Era lunes por la mañana y fui a la escuela. Cuando entre vi a Austin sentado con sus amigos y muchas chicas y como siempre una nueva novia. El siempre hace lo mismo. Cada mes tiene una novia diferente. Nunca toma en serio a una chica.

AUSTIN POV

Estaba sentado con todos mis amigos y mi nueva novia. Podia notar que todas las chicas a mi alrededor me miraban con deseo, excepto una,Ally. Es muy linda y es mi vecina desde hace años, pero aun asi no me interesa demaciado

ALLY POV

Deje de mirar Austin y me fui a mi casillero que estaba junto al de mi mejor amiga Trish.

Trish: Hola Ally. Te ves un poco desvelada

Ally: Hola Trish, si es que el tonto de Austin tenia su música a todo volumen y como es mi vecino no pude dormir bien.

Trish: Lo odias verdad?

Ally: Claro que si. Juega con las chicas, es muy creido y si te sigo contando comenzare a decir groserias.

Trish: Jaja. Ademas de ser tu vecino va contigo a clases.

Ally: Si es lo peor. Debo verlo diario

Trishh: nos vamos al salon?

Ally: Adelantate. Ahora te alcanzo. Debo guardar unos libros y cuadernos en el casillero

Trish: Esta bien te veo en el salon- Termine de guardar mis cosas, saque los libors para esta clase y cerre el casillero. Tenia los libros en mi mano. Cuando estaba entrando al salon, alguien se atraveso en mi camino e hizo tropezarme y tirar todos mis libros

Austin: Lo lamento. Te ayudo- Se puso de rodillas para levantar los libros-

Ally: No gracias. Ya hiciste demaciado- Dije inclinandome.

Austin: Lo siento. Fue un accidente

Ally: No importa. Yo puedo sola

Austin: Como desees- Dijo dejando los libros en el suelo y regresando a su asiento-

Dallas: Te ayudo Ally

Ally: No es necesario

Dallas: Todo gracias a la "inteligencia" de Austin

Ally: Si, lo se- Dije poniendome de pie con los libros en la mano

Dallas: Te diste cuenta que hoy tiene nueva novia?

Ally: Si, ya lo note. Aunque no me sorprende. Cada mes es lo mismo

Dallas: Quieres que no sentemos?

Ally: Si, antes de que llege el profesor-La clase comenzo como de costumbre. Solo Dallas, Trish y yo pretabamos atencion al profesor ya que el grupo de atras, Austin, Dez, Jason y otros chicos. Estaban jugando y platicando y la mayoria de las chicas los miraban. Se decia que eran los chicos mas lindos de toda la escuela.

Mr Thompson: Todos pongan atencion, Este tema va a venir en el examen

-Dez: Por favor profe. Los unicos que ponen atencion son Dallas, Trish y Ally y son los mas aburridos.

Austin: Exacto. Nosotros si sabemos divertirnos

Ally: Y tambien saben reprobar

Austin: Por que no te calmas?

Ally: Por que no me obligas?

Mr Thompson: Bueno ya es suficiente. Calmense y presten atencion-Luego de que terminara las clases, nos encontrabamos en la cafeteria.

Dallas : Hoy estas mirando mucho a Austin ¿Por qué?

Ally: Por que me molesta el trato que tiene hacia las chicas y como a pesar de todo siguen babeandose por el

Trihs: Lo se. Pocas somos las que no caemos en su juego

Ally: Si. Tienes Razon- Terminamos de comer y regresamos al salon en donde continuaron las clases hasta que llego el toque de salida. Me despedi de mis amigos y comense a caminar a casa-

AUSTIN POVA

Cuando llego la hora de salida me despedi de mi "novia" y Dez y yo subimos a mi auto. Cuando estaba conduciendo a mi casa. Vi a Ally caminando por la cera. Asi que decidi hablarle-Detuvo el auto- Hola linda? Quieres que te lleve?

Ally: Que?-Dijo volteandose extrañada.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. Dejen reviews y continuare con la historia. Saludos, cuidense, Gracias por leer. Adios


	2. La Apuesta

**Holaa Como están? Vengo con un nuevo capitulo de enamorándome sin querer. Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer. Austin y Ally no me pertenecen sino a Disney Channel. Esta historia tampoco, solo la subo.**

* * *

-Austin: Lo sé, te sientes muy afortunada por la invitación.

-Ally: Es una broma cierto?

-Austin: No, tómalo como unas disculpas por tirarte los libros hoy... aceptas?

-Ally: Austin no aceptaré tu invitación. Ya se que es lo que planeas y no, no lo lograras.

-Austin: Son solo unas disculpas.

-Ally: Como sea. La respuesta es no. Y no vuelvas a hablarme por favor.

-Austin: Como quieras- Dijo mientras comenzó a conducir.

AUSTIN POV

No puede ser que Ally me haya ignorado. A mi, Austin Moon. No importa puedo conseguir todas las chicas que quiera.

-Dez: Oye amigo. Te importa si en lugar de ir a tu casa vamos al parque con los demás chicos?

-Austin: Eso seria Asombroso. Ahora los llamare- Los llame y quedamos en encontrarnos en el parque. Nos encontrábamos hablando cuando Alex me dijo.

-Alex: Austin Cuanto durara tu novia?

-Austin: Bueno, es linda así que le daré emm no se... un mes o tres semanas.

-Alex: Ser tu debe ser asombroso. A ti nadie te rechaza.

-Dez: No creas, cuando estábamos viniendo, invito a Ally y lo rechazo.

-Alex: Quee? Pero ninguna chica le dice no al gran Austin Moon.

-Ally: Lo que sucede es que Ally esta enojada. Todos sabemos que salgo con quien yo me propongo. Ally no me importa.

-Alex: No te importa? O sabes que Ally es distinta y te dirá que no.

-Austin: Si me propongo enamorarla, lo consigo.

-Alex: No lo creo ella esta enamorada de Dallas.

-Austin: Entonces vamos a apostar.

-Dez: Que tipo de apuesta?

-Austin: Si yo consigo que Ally se enamore de mi y seamos novios formales, cada uno de ustedes debe darme $2000 por cada semana que este con ella.

-Alex: De acuerdo. Y si pierdes?

-Austin: Eso es imposible. Pero si llegara a pasar yo les pago lo mismo a ustedes.

-Dez: Creo que te harás millonario.

-Austin: Aceptan si o no?

-Alex: Yo acepto.

-Dez: Yo también- La mayoría de los chicos acepto. Estoy seguro de que puedo enamorar a Ally. Aunque es cierto, ella es distinata a las demas chicas, es sensible, inteligente y esta enamorada. Tengo que hacer algo para que se enamore de mi. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando una voz femenina me saco de ellos.

-Rachel: Hola amor-Dijo casi besándome.

-Austin: Que haces aquí?

-Rachel: Bueno, oí que estabas aquí y como soy tu novia quise estar contigo.

-Austin: Ah si, sobre eso. Tenemos que hablar.

-Rachel: De que?

-Austin: Debemos terminar.

-Rachel: Quee? Porque? Acabamos de empezar a salir.

-Austin: Lo lamento pero es lo mejor

-Rachel: Sabia que cambiabas de novia pero no tan rápido. Tampoco sabia que eras tan idiota.

-Austin: Lo siento pero me gusta otra chica.

-Rachel: Asi? Y quien es?

-Austin: Ya lo sabrás-Luego Rachel se fue.

-Alex: Por que terminaste con Rachel?

-Austin: Si quiero ganarles la apuesta, debo estar libre.

-Alex: Aun así, perderás.

POV ALLY

Me encontraba en mi casa. No podía dejar de pensar en la cara que puso Austin cuando rechace su invitación. Comencé a tener hambre. Entonces fui a la tienda a comprar mi comida. Cuando salí de la tienda, vi a Rachel llorando en una banca. Me acerque a ella.

-Ally: Hola Rachel. Que tienes?

-Rachel: Nada- Dijo llorando.

-Ally: Por que lloras?-Dije sentándome con ella.

-Rachel: Austin termino conmigo.

-Ally: Por que?

-Rachel: Me dijo que le gusta alguien mas

-Ally: Cálmate Rachel. No me gusta ver sufrir a las chicas por ese idiota.

-Rachel: Es que, de verdad me gusta.

-Ally: Si, pero tu sabes como es el. Cambia de novia muy seguido.

-Rachel: Creí que yo podía cambiar eso.

-Ally: Bueno deja de llorar. El no debe verte sufrir.

-Rachel: Gracias Ally. Admiro que tu sepas diferenciar a los chicos que valen la pena.

-Ally: Gracias Rachel-Dije abrazándola. Me despedí de Rachel regrese a mi casa. Prepare la comida. Comí un poco y deje la mesa lista para mi papa. Subí a mi habitación, me recosté en mi cama y comencé a leer. Estaba leyendo tranquila, cuando escuche de nuevo la música de Austin a todo volumen. No me quería desvelar otra vez, así que salí de mi casa y fui a la suya. Toque su puerta y me abrió.

-Austin: Hola linda.

-Ally: Podrías apagar la música o al menos bajar el volumen?

-Austin: Y por que no pasas tu y me ayudas a apagar la música- Dijo acercándose a mi.


End file.
